Broken Dream and Christmas
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Natal pertama untuk budak kecil bernama Levi, bocah kecil yang lari dan menjalani mimpi buruknya. Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Fest 2016.


**A Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction**

 **"Broken Dream and Christmas"**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

 **Fanfiksi ini mengambil prompt dari lagu Boulevard of Broken Dreams yang dipopulerkan oleh Green Day. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 **Warn: Alternate Universe. Child abuse. Violence.**

 **Selamat membaca**

* * *

Gelap masih menyelimuti langit. Dingin angin pagi buta puncak musim salju menggelitik kulit. Levi Ackerman berjalan sendiri, menyisir sunyinya jalan tikus di kota Sina. Tak ada teman, tanpa banyak barang bawaan. Hanya bayangan yang menemani langkah-langkah senyapnya. Hanya desir angin dan debar jantung yang menjadi musik pengiring langkahnya. Matanya sesekali sibuk mencari gang sempit yang gelap, mencari tempat bernaung.

Levi sendiri sejak awal. Sejak ia membuka mata dan melihat dunia yang kejam. Ia sendiri di sepanjang memorinya mulai aktif merekam tiap momen hidupnya. Di mana pun dan di saat apapun, Levi selalu sendiri. Levi tak mengikut langkah siapapun. Pun langkahnya tak juga diikuti siapapun. Levi sendiri, sejak ia bisa menjajak bumi ini dengan kakinya sendiri.

Levi besar di sebuah institusi kotor berkedok panti asuhan. Di bangunan dua lantai dan sejumlah ruangan bawah tanah yang bercat kusam itu, belasan anak bernasib buruk seperti Levi dan beberapa petugas bertangan besi, hidup. Tak banyak memori yang Levi punya sejak ia di sana. Rasa sakit dan lapar yang kontinu sudah jadi santapan sehari-hari Levi berikut pukulan dan perintah yang tak berkesudahan. Perih di sekujur tubuh dan igauan menyakitkan selalu jadi lagu penghantar tidurnya. Tak ada memori manis di sana dan Levi betul meyakini hal itu—bahwa posibilitas merasakan manis kehidupan itu bohong semata kalau ia terus berada di tempat itu.

Membunuh. Levi sudah melakukan hal itu bahkan terbiasa. Levi melakukannya demi memenuhi permintaan ketua panti, agar perutnya bisa terisi dan siksa hidupnya bisa terus berlanjut.

Levi selalu ingat waktu pertama kali ia membunuh. Levi ingat pembunuh pertamanya dilakukan saat tingginya baru mencapai pinggang petugas-petugas panti yang brengsek itu. Seorang dewasa yang sudah mereka rampok sebelumnya adalah korban pertama Levi. Levi menikamnya, menghunuskan bilah pisau yang sudah diasahnya selama berhari-hari, tepat di atas perut pria berperut tambun itu. Kalimat-kalimat hasutan terus dibisikkan oleh ketua panti saat Levi mendaratkan secara acak satu demi satu tikaman yang mencipratkan titik-titik darah ke wajah mungilnya yang kumal oleh kotoran.

Sensasi dan bisikan-bisikan itu tak pernah Levi lupa. Levi sempat menyukai kegiatannya yang satu itu. Tikaman-tikaman tepat di atas jantung sempat menjadi hal yang paling ia sukai semasa kecil. Saat ia mengayunkan pisau, merobek dada, mematahkan rusuk-rusuk para korbannya sembari tertawa puas rasanya sungguh menyenangkan. Tubuh korban dijadikannya pelampiasan rasa sakit yang selama ini ditimbunnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Sampai akhirnya perintah ketua panti untuk menyiksa korban kembali membuka akal sehatnya. Ketua panti meminta Levi untuk mengguratkan pisaunya ke tubuh sang korban, mengulitinya, mendengar lolong jerit mereka saat perutnya terbelah dan isinya perlahan terburai begitu Levi mengobok-obok isinya.

Tiap kali Levi melakukan hal itu, Levi harus mendengar jerit perih dari mulut korbannya yang sungguh memekak telinga. Beberapa korban disiksanya dan akhirnya jerit memohon dari korban terakhir yang sungguh memilukan membuka kembali hati nurani Levi, menghentikan aksi gelap matanya dan pisau yang bermain di tangannya.

Levi pun perlahan-lahan membangkang. Levi sengaja menolak perintah ketua panti karena tak ingin mendengar jerit dan ringisan para korban yang menghantui Levi di tiap tidurnya di malam hari. Pukulan demi pukulan yang sempat terhenti karena hasil kerjanya yang selalu memuaskan ketua panti, kembali mendarat ke tubuhnya. Levi berpikir kalau sakit di tubuhnya lebih baik ketimbang mendengar jerit pilu dan mata korban yang berkaca-kaca; meminta ampun, saat mereka hendak merenggang nyawanya di tangan mungil milik Levi.

Namun, lama-kelamaan sakit di tubuh kecil Levi semakin tidak bisa ditolerir. Tiap napas yang ditarik begitu perih. Berkedip pun rasanya sakit. Dan Levi kembali menerima takdirnya. Bocah malang itu kembali ke kegiatan lamanya: membunuh.

Levi tidak suka, kalau boleh jujur. Menyiksa target sama sekali bukan kesenangannya. Kalau mau dihabisi nyawanya, lebih baik dibunh sekalian.

Pun lama-lama membunuh bukan menjadi hal yang disukainya. Tapi, hanya itu caranya jika ingin Levi ingin terus bertahan di muka bumi ini. Begitu cara Levi untuk terus bisa berdiri tegak dan menentang kejam takdir hidupnya yang kelam.

Lalu Levi ingat kalau saat ia masih belia, Levi pernah sekali bermimpi. Levi pernah bermimpi untuk keluar dari institusi ini dan hidup bersama dengan orang lain. Levi ingin menyudahi lembar hidupnya yang hanya berisikan satu karakter—dirinya sendiri—itu. Levi ingin bisa berteman dengan teman-teman seperjuangannya. Levi ingin menapaki hidup baru di luar bangunan busuk itu bersama mereka. Levi ingin mencari hidup di mana ia dan teman-temannya tidak perlu lagi merasa sakit atau lapar. Levi ingin hidup bebas, hidup tanpa keharusan membunuh agar bisa menyambung nyawa.

Hanya keinginan.

Semakin banyak waktu berlalu, semakin luas juga pemikiran Levi tentang dunia yang dilakoninya. Mungkin membunuh tidak semenyeramkan kedengarannya. Toh, Levi hidup karena melakoni jalan itu.

Levi sempat kehilangan asanya. Mimpinya; mimpi untuk menyelesaikan lembar kelam kehidupannya, pernah ia kubur. Levi pernah meyakini kalau pembunuhan demi menyambung hidup dan semua rasa sakit ini tak akan pernah berhenti. Levi sadar kalau ia sama sekali tidak punya koneksi menuju cahaya di luar sana. Levi sadar kalau di dunia ini, bahkan di institusi, dia hanya sendirian.

Lalu, jalan menuju dunia luar pun tiba-tiba terbuka. Levi tidak tahu apa alasannya. Di tengah malam yang normal—malam yang penuh rintih menahan perih, tiba-tiba petugas panti menjerit, memecah malam, melepas teror yang membuat sekujur badan menegang tak keruan. Letusan demi letusan terdengar, seisi panti pun panik. Levi hanya menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi lagi hingga kain lusuh itu menutup seluruh tubuh kurusnya yang kurang nutrisi, tidak berminat untuk bergabung ke dalam kericuhan itu.

Namun, pendengaran tidak bisa dimatikan begitu saja. Levi bisa dengar masih bisa mendengar letusan senjata dan jerit teman-temannya bahkan petugas-petugas pantinya yang kejam. Levi berusaha untuk tenang. Bocah kecil itu mengatur napasnya sedemikian rupa sembari menarik diri semakin dalam, menghindari cahaya rembulan yang menerobos dari kaca-kaca jendela kusam milik bangunan panti.

Pintu kamar (atau kandangnya?) ditendang kuat. Levi mendadak panik. Demi apapun, dia tidak mau mati sekarang. Levi tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti ini.

Saat Levi berpikir kalau nyawanya akan berakhir di malam ini, orang bersenjata itu tiba-tiba pergi. Presensinya sama sekali dihiraukan. Levi pun menunggu, masih belum berani untuk memunculkan batang hidungnya dan menghadapi orang-orang itu.

Dan pagi pun menjemput. Bau amis mengusik penciuman Levi sehingga bocah itu terbangun dan menyibak kain lusuh yang menutup tubuhnya. Pelan Levi melangkah, menyusur koridor busuk yang selama ini selalu dilaluinya. Di sudut koridor, salah satu bocah yang senasib denganya, terbaring telungkup bermandikan darah. Levi menahan napas dan kakinya terus melangkah.

Satu demi satu mayat dengan kondisi yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Levi lihat, tertampil di depan matanya. Pintu depan panti yang selama ini tertutup dengan gembok dan rantai besar, kini terbuka.

Mimpinya akan terwujud jika kaki kecilnya melangkah keluar sana.

Tapi, segalanya hancur. Semuanya. Mimpinya yang ingin keluar dari institusi bersama dengan bocah-bocah yang ia sebut teman secara sepihak itu kini telah hancur. Mereka semua mati, menyisakan dirinya untuk terus berjuang menghadapi rezim kejam kehidupnya sendiri.

Kini Levi kini benar-benar sendiri. Sebatang kara. Tanpa kawan atau orang jahat.

Levi kembali ke kamarnya yang sempit, mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tak seberapa yang ia punya ke dalam sebuah kantung kecil yang ia miliki. Levi menyandangkan kantung tersebut ke bahu kurusnya dan hanya beberapa detik yang ia butuhkan untuk kembali ke pintu depan yang menganga terbuka.

 _Pagi_ _itu_ _dingin_ , Levi mulai mengingat setiap momen yang ia buat sebelum bebas dalam hati. _Halaman depan panti kotor. Pohon-pohon tumbuh tanpa daun dan ada darah di dekat kakiku. Langitnya kelabu. Ada sesuatu yang berjatuhan dari langit—seperti hujan, tapi bukan air yang turun._

Levi ragu-ragu mengangkat satu kakinya dari lantai yang hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja dengan tanah yang dingin. Jalan besar menuju mimpinya yang telah hancur, kini terbuka. Jalan menuju kebebasan semu yang kini tak ingin ia jalani, detik ini terlihat. Semuanya telah hancur dan rasanya brengsek sekali menjadi satu-satunya yang hidup di antara yang mati.

Perhatian Levi kembali jatuh pada benda kecil yang berguguran dari langit. Tangan Levi terulur menyentuh dingin serpihan kecil yang turun dari langit itu. Kala benda itu meleleh di atas telapak tangannya yang kumal, Levi terkikik kegelian. Levi mengambil langkah lebih banyak lagi, semakin menjauhkan diri dari bangunan panti supaya ia bisa merasa sensasi lucu dari benda menyejukkan yang turun dari langit itu.

Levi tertawa-tawa di sepanjang langkahnya dan terhenti saat tubuhnya kembali merasakan sakit seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Levi mengedarkan pandangannya. Bangunan-bangunan yang sebetulnya sudah tak asing lagi kini mengelilinginya. Levi ada di kota. Restoran yang menjual makanan berbahan daging sudah jadi patokan Levi tiap kali kakinya menjajak di atas tanah ini. Sayup Levi mendengar lonceng yang berdentang juga tawa dan aroma enak dari roti yang baru dipanggang. Ada juga suara merdu sekelompok orang yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu bernada riang.

Berarti Levi sudah sangat jauh dari panti. Seingatnya jarak panti dan kota itu cukup jauh. Pantas kakinya mulai terasa perih untuk digerakkan. Pantas kalau kemari Levi gemetaran. Pun kini turut bibir tipisnya yang kering ikut bergerak akibat tremor tersebut. Levi berpikir kalau ia kelaparan dan kedinginan. Betul memang Levi ingin makan. Levi mengelus perutnya yang bersembunyi di balik kaus putihnya yang kebesaran juga tipis. Levi gemetar bukan karena takut. Jujur Levi tidak merasakan apapun saat mata tajam seorang pria tua memandang jijik ke arahnya.

Kembali sepasang bola mata gelap Levi mencari-cari tempat untuk bernaung sementara. Levi mencari sudut gang yang gelap, seperti saat ia menunggu mangsa yang untuk dibunuh. Levi hanya bisa mengikuti nasehat yang selalu dikatakan kepala panti tiap kali ia dilepas untuk mencari korban untuk dijarah hartanya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Levi duduk di dekat bak sampah besar, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan bau busuk dari tempat itu. Lutut kurusnya dipeluk, separuh wajahnya dibenamkan di antara lipatan tangannya—mempertahankan hangat yang ia miliki.

Serpihan itu masih turun dengan konstan, jatuh perlahan-lahan. Levi fokus untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat, tidak mempedulikan bahwa serpihan-serpihan itu mulai menumpuk di atas pucuk kepalanya yang berhiaskan helai-helai hitam yang kusam karena tak pernah dikeramas. Levi lapar dan diam adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menghemat energi yang ia punya.

"Hei, kamu."

Levi menengadah, menjumpai seorang bocah dengan sepasang bola mata kecokelatan, rambut cokelat sebahu, juga gaun putih yang lusuh dan syal merah menyala yang begitu mencuri atensi Levi.

"Sebentar lagi badai salju."

"Salju?" Levi bertanya.

Gadis kecil itu mengusap pucuk kepala Levi lalu melepas syalnya dan melingkarkannya di leher Levi. Levi terkejut. Tangannya meraih syal itu, ingin melepasnya karena merasa tak enak dengan gadis itu, tapi tangan gadis itu menahannya.

"Ini namanya salju." Si gadis kecil menunjuk benda-benda putih yang menumpuk di bahu Levi. "Eits, jangan lepas syalnya! Ayo berdiri. Karena hari ini hari Natal, ada sup hangat dan perapian yang disediakan Nona Zoë di ujung jalan sana!"

Tangan gadis itu meraih pergelangan tangan Levi. Hangat pun melingkupi setidaknya sedikit bagian diri Levi.

"Aku Petra. Aku besar di sini," kata gadis itu, Petra, sembari tersenyum. "Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa ragu Levi menjawab, "Levi. Namaku Levi."

"Kalau begitu, mulai hari ini, ayo berteman. Dan oh, selamat hari Natal, Levi!"

Petra menuntunnya, keluar dari sudut gang yang gelap. Menuju terang cahaya dunia Levi melangkah dengan Petra bersamanya. Levi tidak sendiri lagi, bukan? Apa Levi boleh bermimpi lagi?

Jalan ini bukan lagi menjadi awal mimpi buruknya, kan?

 **The End**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **WAAAA, SELESAI! Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Fest! Diksinya belepotan gini orz Keknya juga ini ga masuk ke lagu yang kuklaim buat hari ini /slap/ But, akhirnya kesampean buat Levi kesiksa—penantianku sejak kelas sembilan akhirnya kesampean, hwahahaaha! /ditendang/**

 **Sipsip, jejak, kritik dan sarannya, ditungguuu~**

 **Sign,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
